Dark Stars
by Velourianisms
Summary: Things change after the war. Lives change, especially people. But, surprisingly, some of them manage to stay the same. Severus Snape doesn't know what to think about that, to be honest.


Hello you beautiful people! This is my first fanfic in years, and it's actually a remake (?) of a fic I had written in Spanish 6 years ago. I thing my writing has improved a lot, and I wanted to give this plot another try. If you like it please let me know!

Severus... well.

Severus was exhausted.

And it wasn't only because of the exams- although he had to admit, reading so many essays and examining so many potions had left the raven-haired man _dying_ for a strong drink- but because of the people that were now staying at the Castle for the festivities, Yule and New Year.

His problem was with one person in particular, if truth be told. But honestly, at this point it should be no surprise.

The Second Wizarding War had managed to change many things, yet it seemed that some others had remained the same.

Well, sort of.

A frustrated sigh had left his lips, fingers loosening around his favorite quill to ghost around his covered neck. Severus could swear he felt the scars against the pads of his fingers, a shudder going down his spine at the not so pleasant memories.

It felt like yesterday when he had been rescued from Death's claws in the infamous Shrieking Shack.

The War had changed many things indeed. His own way of understanding life, for example. After the blasted Dark Mark had disappeared from his arm there had been a _dramatic_ change of priorities.

But for some people like Sirius Black, it was as if everything was still the same. After being rescued from the Veil, he was the same hard-headed, misbehaving, and insufferable brat Severus had grown to hate all those years ago. How utterly _aggravating._

Severus pursed his lips and grabbed his quill again, slashing the parchment beneath his fingers. He was digressing and not for the first time that evening. If Headmistress McGonnagall were to see him like this... he scowled.

He'd surely never hear the end of it. And over _Black_ , of all people.

He felt like bashing his head against the wall.

No, correction. He felt like bashing Sirius' had against the wall.

Because living wasn't enough of an honour, the Lord of the most ancient and noble House of Black had been appointed as the Transfiguration professor. Snape hadn't really minded Remus also joining the staff after announcing he was to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was known that Lupin was capable enough.

But Black... Black was an idiot, to put it lightly.

Severus looked at Crevey's essay and scribbled an "A" before putting the stack of parchment away, having had enough of that. It was Yule's Eve, and Minerva had announced the Staff Dinner that year was _mandatory_. Standing up, he walked straight to the door behind his desk, stepping into his private chambers for a much needed shower.

The last thing he would've expected to see was Sirius Black lying on his bed, passed out.

One, two, three...

" _What the bloody hell, Black_?!"

Under any other circumstance he would've enjoyed to see the panic in those grey eyes, but Severus Snape was seething. This time he had to fight the urge to cast an Unforgivable at Sirius. As much as he hated the other, having to explain that to the Board was... a bother, to say the least.

"Wha-who-" Sirius sat upright onto the bed and looked around wide eyes, hands moving to touch his chest and legs. "Where the bloody hell am I, Snivellus?! Why are _you here_?!" He exclaimed angrily, breathing hard because he had been scared shitless.

Severus stomped to the edge of the bed and he saw Sirius look around for his wand, knowing he wouldn't leave the premises in one piece. "I should be asking that question, you dimwit!" He hissed in raw anger, hands curled into fists. "You are in _my_ private chambers, and if you do not give me a reasonable explanation in five seconds I will curse your arse into next week!" But he had the feeling he'd end up doing it anyway.

To his surprise, Sirius flushed. "How the fuck would I know? I was in _my_ room when I fell asleep! I don-" Just then his eyes went wide and he howled in anger, scrambling out of the bed and running into the hallways as if being chased by a Dementor.

"REMUS LUPIN, CONSIDER YOURSELF A DEAD MAN!"

Severus blinked and just stood there, lip curled into a sneer.

He needed answers and he needed them now. Alas, facing Minerva's wrath for arriving late to the dinner was not a pleasant idea.

Clearly bemused and a little weirded out, Severus Snape slammed both doors behind him, trying his best to forget the visual of Sirius' snuggling his pillow.

Unsurprisingly, by the time Severus had approached the table all the teacherd were occupying the... encounter between the former enemies was a public matter. He could tell by the way Professor Vector almost choked when he took his designated seat. Sirius couldn't look at him in the eye and Remus had a all-too-knowing smirk on his lips.

"Severus, I trust you're faring okay today," Minerva said from the center of the table, ignoring the chuckles coming from Professor Flitwick right next to her. "Now I heard screams coming from the dungeons-" more professors join in the hushed laughter, and Sirius choked on his drink, "- would you care to tell me what happened?"

Ah, yes. That's one of the many things that had changed after the War. Severus Snape was no longer a feared man- respected yes, but after his true allegiances had been revealed all the staff had tried to establish at the very least a cordial relationship with him. Of course said relationships were nowhere near the friendship he had with one Lucius Malfoy, but people like Vector and McGonnagall hadn't given up in the slightest. Reserved as Severus Snape had always been, he had found himself... open for small talk and a handful of hours indulging in Wizard Chess.

One could even say he had friends now.

"Ah, yes..." he trailed off, and he saw Remus covering the lower half of his face to conceal his smirk. "You see, Headmistress, Professor Black here found a way into my private chambers." Sirius looked up at him in embarrassment, jaw clenched. "He even had the decency to blush when I inquired about the reason for his visit." His eyes boring into Sirius', he continued.

"Black, as much as you fancy me I have to reject your advances. You are not... my type." his lips curved upwards in a mocking smirk.

As the table broke out in laughter the Marauder stood up, wide eyes and hands clenched before barking,

"SNIVELLUS, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

So clearly this is AU. Remus is single, they're all alive sans Dumbledore and Minerva is also the Headmistress. So tell me what do you think? Would you like to have characters like Remus and Lucius as mains as well? Any pairing you're interested in?


End file.
